As Time Passes
by Spoiledblue
Summary: When a kiss is shared by an unlikely pair what happens as time passes? A short fic, it's up to all of you if I post the last chapter. So, please read & review!
1. Come Around

Chapter 1: Come Around  
  
AN: This story takes place during the episode of Shane's Karma Part 2. I apologize if this story doesn't fully follow the episode. It's been awhile since I saw it. This is a Hunter and Tori fic. This is a four chapter story that is based little upon a few episodes of PRNS and some Sister Hazel songs.  
  
At the beach...  
  
Tori, Blake, Hunter and Dustin were hanging around the beach helping Tori celebrate her birthday. Tori was a little down and very worried about Shane. He had abruptly left the party to "take care of something" and on top of that Cam had to go back to Ninja Ops to make sure that things were okay in Blue Bay Harbor. The guys were trying hard to put a smile on the beautiful blond girl's face.  
  
Blake observed Tori. This was her day and as always, she was thinking of someone else. That's just the way she was and that was one of the reasons why he was in love with her. Blake couldn't take Tori's worrying anymore and decided to try and spark up the girl's spirits. "Hey is this a birthday party or what?" Blake said as he lightly brushed passed his blond goddess.  
  
Tori who was standing next to Hunter flashed a smile at Blake. Hunter decided to join in on cheering up the birthday girl as well. "The last one in the water is a little girl!" Hunter said as he let out a chuckle. Tori and Hunter were standing rather close when he had said his comment and received a death glare. Hunter took one look at her and ran for his life. Tori followed suit and ran after him.  
  
"Should we help him out?" Blake asked Dustin as the two watched the chase begin.  
  
"Nah dude, they'll be okay once Tori gets one good punch in." Dustin replied as he laughed at the two.  
  
Blake got a little worried and it was apparent on his face, "Bro, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah man, let's just chill here for awhile, they'll be back." The two then started to toss the beach ball back and forth.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hunter continued running across the sand with Tori in hot pursuit. Hunter saw the cliffs coming up and decided to duck around the corner and hide. Tori was getting tired, but was not willing to let go of the fact that Hunter practically called her a little girl. Tori stopped for a minute to catch her breath when she noticed that Hunter had disappeared. She started walking again and was looking around for where Hunter ran off. Hunter who was hiding behind the cliffs watched Tori search for him in amusement. As Tori neared his hiding spot an idea popped into Hunter's head. He reached out and grabbed Tori's arm. Tori got scared, but in good ninja form threw her "attacker" over her shoulder. Hunter landed with a thud and when Tori noticed whom it was she felt bad instantly. "Oh my gosh Hunter! I am so sorry! You shouldn't have scared me like that." Tori said as she kneeled down beside Hunter.  
  
Hunter stayed lying in his spot with his eyes closed. He had the wind knocked out of him and was unable to respond at first. Tori leaned towards his face to make sure that he was still breathing. "I'm okay Tori, don't worry about it. You didn't have to attack me like that either, but man, are you strong!"  
  
Tori bit her lower lip and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Hunter opened his eyes and noticed the blond beauty as the sun shone above her. She looked like a complete angel with her sympathetic eyes. "Wow..."  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No, its nothing like that." Hunter replied. 'Since when was she so beautiful?' Hunter thought to himself.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Tori, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Tori bit her lower lip again and looked away for a moment. "Aww Hunter, that is really sweet of you to say. Thanks."  
  
Hunter sat up and was now inches away from Tori's porcelain face. "Its no problem. It was my pleasure. Its not everyday that I pay someone a compliment." Hunter could feel Tori breathing against his chiseled face.  
  
Tori blushed even deeper as silence ensued between the two. "Um, maybe we should get back, the guys might be looking for us."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Hunter replied. Tori then turned away to get up when something came over Hunter. He softly touched her shoulder and she turned around to face him. "One more thing Tori before we go back. Happy Birthday."  
  
Tori smiled and then replied, "Thank you." At that moment something came over Tori as well and she leaned forward to kiss Hunter on the cheek. Hunter too leaned towards Tori and the two met in a heated kiss on the lips. The two got caught up in the moment and fell back upon the sand with Tori on top of Hunter as the two proceeded to make out.  
  
_The sky fell down upon us and  
stole away my oxygen  
and left me standing breathless there with you  
The ocean wrapped around the sun  
The smell of June,  
the taste of your tongue  
is all I'd ever need  
_  
A few minutes later the two ran out of oxygen and parted. Hunter was the first to speak, "Wow."  
  
Tori's stomach was doing flip-flops and her heart was racing a mile a minute. She had never been kissed like that before. She always dreamt of something like that happening to her, but with Blake. "Oh my gosh...Blake. Hunter, I am sorry that was great, but I like your brother. I can't do this." Tori then ran off back to where Blake and Dustin were.  
  
Hunter ran a hand through his dirty blond locks as realization of what had occurred dawned on him. "Man, what did I just do? Blake is going to kill me." Hunter then got up and ran back towards the guys as well.  
  
Hunter caught up with Tori only a few feet away from where Dustin and Blake were sitting waiting. "Tori wait up!"  
  
Tori stopped and turned around to face Hunter. "Hunter, I am sorry about what..."  
  
"No Tori, it was my fault and I want to apologize. I know you like Blake and well...he likes you too."  
  
"He does?" Tori asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah. So, let's keep this between us okay?"  
  
Tori didn't like lying, but she didn't want Blake to know either so she agreed to keep their rendezvous a secret. "Okay, but we tell no one. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." The two then shook hands.  
  
_I...  
I wanna be clear  
Well I needed you here  
And I'm waiting you out  
But you  
You don't have a clue  
And I'd drive right through  
Oh to find you anywhere, yeah  
The sky fell down upon us and  
stole away my oxygen  
and left me standing breathless there with you  
  
The ocean wrapped around the sun  
The smell of June,  
the taste of your tongue  
is all I'd ever need  
_  
Dustin and Blake noticed the two and then decided to go up to them and make sure that everything was okay. "Hey guys, is everything alright?" Blake asked his brother and Tori.  
  
Tori and Hunter looked at each other and then to Blake. The two then responded in unison, "Yeah, everything is okay."  
  
Now it was Dustin and Blake's turn to exchange glares. The two shrugged it off and before they could even question Tori and Hunter further their communicators had gone off.  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
The group walked into Ninja Ops after their battle and was talking to Shane about his battlizer. "How sick is that bro?" Blake asked the red ranger.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool." Shane replied half-heartedly.  
  
"So much for our day off." Blake said as Cam and Dustin enter the room with a lit up birthday cake.  
  
Hunter who was standing next to Tori placed his arm around Tori's shoulder and said, "Too bad this all had to happen on someone's birthday." Tori looked up at Hunter and the two shared a smile, which went unnoticed by their peers.  
  
Tori then made a wish and blew out her candles. Then she had cut the cake and the group had split off around Ninja Ops and talked well into the evening.  
  
_But you, you keep on waiting  
for the sun to come around  
And you, you keep on waiting  
for something better  
better off to come around_  
  
A few hours later everyone decided that it was time to go home. The guys helped Tori pack everything into her van. Then each of them gave her a hug and got ready to leave. Blake felt bad that the day got ruined. So, when it was his turn to hug her the two talked for a minute. "Happy birthday, Tor. I am sorry that your birthday wasn't the greatest, but I hope this makes up for it." Blake then leaned towards Tori and gave her light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hunter saw this and felt a pang of jealousy. Tori turned a light shade of red and touched her cheek. "Thank you, Blake."  
  
Blake then turned and walked away. It was now Hunter's turn to give her a hug. He walked up to Tori and the two hugged. He whispered into her ear, "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hunter then tossed his keys to Blake, "Hey bro, can you go start up the truck. Tori and I need to clear up something real quick."  
  
"Um, okay. Whatever you say bro." Blake said as he shared a bewildered look with Shane and Dustin.  
  
"I wonder what's that all about?" Shane asked.  
  
"Hunter made a comment about her being a little girl and the two got into it. So, I think that the two just need to make up or whatever." Dustin assured the two. The three then walked over to Hunter's crimson pickup.  
  
"Tori, I don't want to come between you and my bro, but I can't help the way that I feel about you."  
  
"Hunter, I know what you mean...I feel it too, but I like Blake and now that I know he likes me too I can't just ignore that."  
  
Hunter was a little hurt, but what she had said was true. "So, what about us then?"  
  
"You're a great guy, but I need more time to see how things go from here. I am sorry, but maybe what happened was a mistake."  
  
Hunter was shocked by her last comment, "A mistake?"  
  
Now Tori felt even worse, "Well not exactly...Hunter, I can't do this right now. I am sorry." Tori then kissed him on the cheek and got into her van and drove away.  
  
_And you  
Well you wanted more time  
So I gave you more time  
Oh but I am the sun  
that waits to come around_

_The sky fell down upon us and  
stole away my oxygen  
and left me standing breathless there with you  
The ocean wrapped around the sun  
The smell of June;  
the taste of your tongue  
is all I'd ever need  
_  
Hunter got into his truck and didn't say a word to Blake, Shane or Dustin. Blake was now worried and was curious as to what happened between the two. "Is everything okay, bro?"  
  
"Yeah, Tori and I just had an argument earlier today and now we're okay."  
  
Blake didn't believe Hunter, but knew better than to make a big deal out of it. "You know, it really boggles my mind how you two manage to never really get along."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Dustin replied from his place in the back of the truck.  
  
'If you guys only knew,' Hunter thought to himself. "Yep," was all Hunter said for the rest of the ride home.  
  
_But you, you keep on waiting  
for the sun to come around  
And you, you keep on waiting  
for something better  
better off to come around  
Whoa but you were a restless soul  
Where's the next best thing  
Well I'll wait for you  
All my life wait  
for you to come around  
come around  
_  
_The sky fell down upon us and  
stole away my oxygen  
and left me standing breathless there with you  
The ocean wrapped around the sun  
The smell of June,  
the taste of your tongue  
is all I'd ever need  
But you, you keep on waiting  
for the sun to come around  
And you, you keep on waiting  
for something better  
better off to come around  
come around  
keep on waiting  
come around  
you're better off to  
come around  
_


	2. Your Mistake

Chapter 2: Your Mistake  
  
AN: This chapter takes place one year after the final episode of PRNS. Blake left to ride for Factory Blue and Hunter left to be Head Teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Tori are all teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy.  
  
It was a cool California afternoon as Tori sat at the beach next to her surfboard watching the waves lap over each other. She had just finished surfing and decided to sit for a bit on her blanket and enjoy the view. Things had seemed to be pretty busy in the passing months with her classes at Blue Bay Harbor University and teaching at the Wind Ninja Academy. It seemed like she didn't have much time to surf or enjoy a quiet time at the beach. Tori slowly closed her eyes as the sun shone down on her and the wind blew her wavy blond locks. For the first time in a long time she felt at peace.  
  
Tori sat like this for a few minutes when she heard the sound of a motorbike come up behind her. That sound always reminded her of a particular person...and his brother. 'Blake, why haven't I heard from you? I wonder if Hunter is still mad at me.' Tori thought before she opened her eyes to greet the rider that approached. "Hey Dustin, what's going on?" Tori said as Dustin walked up to her and took a seat next to her on the blanket.  
  
"Hey Tor! I come bearing good news! Guess who's coming home?" Asked the goofy motocross rider.  
  
Tori thought for a moment, 'Could it be?' She wasn't sure, but something told her that one of the Thunder Brothers was whom Dustin was talking about. "Um, Blake?"  
  
"Nope sorry Tor, lover boy is not coming home. However, his brother is. Isn't that sweet dude?" Dustin asked excitedly.  
  
'What! Hunter is coming home?' Tori thought. It had been over a year since the two shared a very heated and passionate kiss on her birthday. It had been a year since they said their farewells to the Thunder Brothers and since she last heard from either one of them. She kept in touch with Blake here and there, but never really saw him and with Hunter...well, they never really talked. They never really did to begin with, but that one kiss spoke volumes for the two. Tori secretly regretted not pursuing anything with Hunter, but after she found out that Blake had liked her also she just couldn't take the chance. Time quickly passed since then and Blake accepted the offer to ride for Factory Blue. He would send her post cards every now and again, but that was pretty much it. Neither ever made the move or initiated a relationship. So, Tori felt that she lost out on two great opportunities. It was a bizarre love triangle, but now it was nothing more than a memory. Tori sat in silence consumed by her thoughts for what seemed like an eternity. Tori had let out a deep sigh, which did not go unnoticed by her old childhood friend. "Hey Tor, are you alright?"  
  
Tori snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Dustin who was watching her. "Oh, yeah Dustin. I am fine. I was just thinking that's all."  
  
Dustin noticed Tori's sudden somber mood and decided to probe her a little more. "Tor, are you sad that it's not Blake that is coming home?"  
  
"Yes and no. I am just sad that Blake and I never had a chance. I guess that we just weren't meant to be. I don't know maybe he was holding out for something better to come around."  
  
Dustin placed his arm around his best friend and replied, "Tor, all things happen for a reason right? Maybe you are meant to be with someone else. How about Hunter? Have you ever felt anything for the guy besides hate?"  
  
"Hate? Hate is a strong word, Dustin. I don't hate anyone, especially Hunter. I don't really know Hunter all that well. So, I can't really say. Why?"  
  
"I was just curious. I think you two make a good-looking couple. You're both blonde, athletic and attractive people."  
  
Tori gave Dustin a funny look after his last comment. "We're both attractive people?"  
  
Dustin stared back at Tori. He found nothing weird or wrong about his comment. "What? Yeah, you're both attractive. Hey, I can say a guy is attractive as well can't I?"  
  
Tori chuckled at Dustin's innocence and patted him on the back. "Yeah Dustin, you can. Just don't let Shane hear you say such things or Marah. They'll both think that you are nuts."  
  
Dustin let out a laugh as well. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"So, when does Hunter come into town and how long is he here for?" Tori asked.  
  
"Well, here's the thing. Hunter is coming to teach at the Wind Ninja Academy with us. He is stepping down from the Head Teacher's position at the Thunder Ninja Academy."  
  
"What?" Tori was in shock, "Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"Leann is back from traveling around Europe and Hunter felt that it was the right thing to do and Sensei long ago offered him and Blake an open invite to teach at the academy. So, he's due here Friday night. We're going to have a BBQ that night at the academy. Are you in?"  
  
"Of course!" Tori replied a little more excited than she had wanted. "Well let's get going. It's getting late. We only have two days till Hunter will be in town. Oh by the way, where is he going to be living since him and Blake sold their house last year?"  
  
"Sensei offered him a room at the academy, but he's going to be living with Shane and me, we have that extra bedroom anyway." (AN: If you've read my other stories Shane, Dustin and Tori live in the same apartment complex with Tori in a two bedroom and the guys in a three bedroom. Tori was originally suppose to live with them, but wanted her own space.)  
  
"Oh that's cool. A complete bachelors' pad huh?"  
  
"Yep, it's going to be so sweet dude!"  
  
Two days later...  
  
Cam, Shane and Dustin were hanging out by the grill when Tori came out of the academy with a tray of red garlic potatoes. The three guys eyed the tray hungrily as Dustin's stomach began to growl. Cam and Shane turned towards the yellow ranger and laughed. "Dustin, you just see food and your stomach growls. Didn't you just inhale two hotdogs like five minutes ago?" Cam asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I love it when Tori makes her red potatoes!"  
  
"As do I..." replied a voice not heard by the group in about a year.  
  
"Hunter!" The three guys replied in unison. The three dropped what they were doing and went to greet their old buddy.  
  
"Hey bro, it's been awhile huh?" Shane said as the two shook hands and exchanged a one-arm hug.  
  
"Yeah, but it feels great to be back." Hunter replied as his eyes wandered over to where Tori was standing. "What, no hug for your enemy?"  
  
"Hunter, you know I never hated you. We just never talked or got a chance to get to know each other." Tori said as she hugged the handsome, dirty blonde before her.  
  
Hunter returned the hug and whispered in her ear, "Well, that's about to change..."  
  
Tori felt chills run and up down her spine from the feel of his warm breath so close to her skin. Tori was left speechless and just flashed Hunter her infamous smile; a smile that he had missed and thought about everyday for the past year. "Well, it's good to see you too."  
  
"So dude, what's up with Blake? We haven't heard from him in a while." Dustin asked.  
  
"Well, he's in Hawaii with Factory Blue for another race. He just signed a new contract with them. He's going to be with them for two more years."  
  
Tori heard this and her heart sank. 'I guess things do happen for a reason,' she thought.  
  
Hunter saw Tori's smile fall a little and felt bad to be the bearer of bad news. He also felt that pang of jealousy like he did when he saw his brother kiss Tori on the cheek. 'I guess she was waiting for him or something.' He thought. "Well, enough talk let's eat!"  
  
"Yeah! Grunted the guys, as Tori laughed to see the men act like barbarians around the food.  
  
Hours passed and it was getting late. The group cleaned up and was now getting ready to leave. Tori and the guys said good night to Cam. Dustin rode with Tori and Shane rode with Hunter back to their apartment complex. Once they all arrived Tori went to go sit out on the beach as she usually did every night. Shane and Dustin helped Hunter upstairs with his things. The three then all sat in the living room and talked while flipping through the channels on the TV. Hunter couldn't keep his mind off of a certain blonde beauty. He got up and looked out the apartment window and he could see her silhouette sitting out on the beach. "You know guys I am going to go for a walk. Don't wait up for me, I'll see you two in a bit."  
  
"Okay," replied Shane and Dustin in unison.  
  
Tori was sitting solemnly watching the waves lap over each other as usual. She was lost in thought, as the memory of the kiss her and Hunter shared played fresh in her mind.  
  
_I'm not right  
And I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
that tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
except for your mistake_  
  
Hunter slowly approached the girl. Tori could feel a presence behind her and turned around to see who it was. "Hey Tor, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Tori smiled up at Hunter and replied, "Don't worry, you didn't."  
  
"Do you mind some company?" Hunter asked nervously.  
  
"No, not at all. Have a seat." The two then sat in silence.  
  
_Send me inside your mind  
I wanna know what you're thinking  
This time I'll try  
to be the one you always thought you knew  
It's true  
I'm blue  
And without you  
I'm not right  
I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
that tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
except for your mistake_  
  
The two stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Hunter couldn't believe how beautiful Tori had gotten while he was away. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a light sea blue and her lips a pale pink. Her skin was flawless and she was still slender, but toned and tanned. She was more beautiful that he remembered. He thought about her everyday while he was at the Thunder Ninja Academy. "A penny for your thoughts?" Hunter said to break the silence.  
  
_Let me into  
your view  
I wanna know how you see this thing  
that's us  
I must  
keep managing my madness over you  
It's true  
I'm blue  
And without you  
I'm not right I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
that tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
except for your mistake  
_  
"I was just thinking about how quickly time has passed for us." Tori answered as she continued to stare at the ocean.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought about you everyday..." Hunter started and then caught himself half talking to her and half thinking out loud. 'Whoa, did I just say that?'  
  
Tori was surprised by Hunter's response, but she couldn't ignore what he had just said. She looked down and bit her lower lip as she always did when she got nervous. "You did?"  
  
'Well, its too late now. I might as well tell her. Its all or nothing now.' Hunter thought before he answered her. "Yeah, you've been on my mind since your birthday at the beach."  
  
Tori smiled and turned to look at Hunter. She missed his intense light brown eyes and his chiseled features. He was handsome and mysterious. He always kept Tori wondering and that was probably why despite her feelings for Blake was so drawn to Hunter. "About that night, I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"Which part?" Hunter was secretly dying to know if she still thought their rendezvous was a mistake.  
  
"When I told you that it was a mistake...I was confused then." Tori replied as she lowered her gaze.  
  
_And I don't want your sympathy  
just understanding  
Would we be better off if I just took some time  
to try to understand you?  
_  
"Tori, I don't know what came over me, but nothing in my life has felt so right until that day. I know that we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other, but I really want us to have that chance now."  
  
"A year can really change things..." Tori started.  
  
"Tori, if you don't feel the same way, then I don't want to waste your time..."  
  
"Hunter, please let me finish. Back then I thought that Blake and I could have had something, but it just never happened. So, I passed up the opportunity with you. I don't want to miss out on it again."  
  
Hunter felt a big weight lifted off of his shoulder. "Tori, you were worth the wait. I am sorry that things between you and my brother didn't work out, but I am not sorry about us."  
  
"I am glad to hear that." Tori replied as her and Hunter leaned towards each other and met for a slow, sensual and soul searing kiss.  
  
_I'm not right  
I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
that tastes like wine  
I wanna be seen  
I wanna get clean  
I wanna just fall out of in between  
I'm not right  
  
And I'm not right  
I don't want to be your mistake_

The two continued to kiss under the light of the moon...  
  
Meanhwhile...  
  
Shane and Dustin were getting ready to go to bed. As Shane was in the bathroom brushing his teeth Dustin stepped out onto their patio that over looked the beach. He squinted his eyes to see who was out there. He was able to make out two silhouettes. "Hunter and Tori?" He said aloud. "I knew that something was up between those two. I'm not stupid."  
  
Shane who just stepped outside replied, "Are you sure about that dude?"  
  
"Yeah, let's give the two love birds their privacy. We can bag on them in the morning." Dustin finished as he headed inside.  
  
"You got that right, bro." Shane said as the two parted ways to their own rooms to turn in for the evening. 


	3. Life Got In The Way

Chapter 3: Life Got In The Way  
  
AN: This chapter takes place two years after the last chapter.  
  
Blake Bradley took one last look at the hotel room that he called home for the past few months, as he got ready to leave for the airport. He was on tour in Canada for the last six months. He signed yet another two year contract, but under the agreement that he could take a six-month break. He missed his friends, the academies, his brother and most of all...Tori. Blake had been so busy in the last three years that he was barely able to keep in touch with anyone. Blake decided to not tell anyone that he was going home for a short vacation. Factory Blue rented out an apartment at the complex that Shane, Dustin and Tori lived at. Blake thought that it would be perfect so that he could be closer to Tori. Blake grabbed his things and headed to the lobby to see if the limo that was going to take him to the airport had arrived. Hours later Blake arrived in Blue Bay Harbor. "Gosh, does it feel good to be home!" He said aloud as he grabbed his stuff off of the conveyor belt in the baggage claim area. Blake hailed a cab and headed off to the Wind Ninja Academy. Once he arrived at the academy he noticed the time and realized that classes were done for the day. He continued to walk around the academy until he noticed Sensei Watanbe sitting in meditation. He quietly approached his former teacher and waited for him to complete his usual afternoon routine. Sensei Watanbe felt a presence and finished what he was doing. "How can I help you, young man?"  
  
Blake removed the sunglasses he had been wearing and noticed the recognition in his Sensei's eyes. "Hello Sensei," Blake said as he bowed.  
  
"Hello Blake, it has been a long time, but it is good to see you."  
  
"Thank you Sensei. It has been a long time. I see that I missed the others. Do you know where I can find them?"  
  
"Ah yes, they are at Storm Chargers as always. Come, put your things in the office and you can come by and get them later."  
  
"Thank you, I think I will do that."  
  
"Well, then follow me."  
  
Sensei Watanbe lead Blake through the academy grounds and inside the academy. Blake looked at the pictures that adorned the walls of the corridor. There were pictures of Hunter, Cam, Dustin, Shane, Tori, and him. Then as they neared the office Blake noticed the latest pictures of the teachers of the academy. There was Cam's picture first. He was now the Head Teacher. Then there was a picture of Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Hunter. 'What! Hunter?' Blake thought. "Um, excuse me Sensei, but is Hunter an instructor here as well?"  
  
"Yes Blake, he his and has been for the past two years. I take it that you have not kept in touch with your brother?"  
  
"No, not really. I haven't had time to talk to anyone as of late."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, much has changed in the passing years, but I will leave it up to the others to update you on the current events."  
  
"Um...okay. Thanks again Sensei. I will return later for my things." Blake then bowed before his sensei and left for Storm Chargers.  
  
Blake arrived at Storm Chargers a few minutes later. The store had not changed much in the last few years. 'It's nice to see that some things have not changed.' Blake thought as he walked around the store. Blake could hear chatter and laughter in the back of the store in the TV room, where they all use to hang out. Blake was on his way towards the back of the store when Kelly came out of the backroom and noticed him.  
  
"Blake is that you?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, hey Kel! Long time no see huh?"  
  
The two hugged and then Kelly replied, "Yes, it's been awhile. So, how's the motocross world treating you?"  
  
"It's been great. I just signed for another two years."  
  
"Blake, that's awesome! I am so happy for you. Well, we can catch up later. I have a lot to do, but if you are looking for Hunter and the others they are in the back over there as always."  
  
"Thanks Kel, I will talk to you later."  
  
Blake quickened his pace and found everyone right where Kelly said they would be. Shane, Cam and Hunter were on the couches, while Dustin was seated on the floor with Tori next to him in front of Hunter. Hunter had his hands on Tori's shoulders. Blake thought that looked odd, but brushed it off. "Hey guys, anything good on TV?"  
  
"Nah dude...wait! Blake? Oh man, where did you come from?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Blake!" Hunter, Shane and Cam said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, in the flesh."  
  
The guys all got up to go greet their brother and friend. Hunter helped Tori up from her seat on the floor. The two smiled at each other then Hunter walked up to his brother and they did their secret handshake. The two exchanged a one-arm hug as well. "It's been a while bro..."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it dude. I didn't even know you were back here until I saw your picture on the wall at the academy."  
  
"Um...yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"How long are you in town for?" Asked Shane.  
  
"Six months," replied Blake.  
  
"Wow, that's sweet dude! For six months we're all going to be together. What perfect timing we have lots to celebrate!" Dustin said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so huh?" Blake replied as he exchanged one arm hugs with the rest of the guys. He was now standing in front of Tori who was still in shock to see him. So much time had passed and so much had changed, but he had no idea how much. "Hey Tor, still beautiful as always." Blake greeted the girl that he had secretly loved for the longest time.  
  
"Hey Blake. It's good to see you." Tori replied as the two hugged and Blake planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Hunter who was behind Blake exchanged a glance with Tori, as the two knew they had to find a way to tell Blake about their relationship. "Um...bro, why don't we all go out to eat and catch up on things huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great."  
  
An hour later...  
  
The whole gang was sitting around a table at a pizza joint that they use to eat at all the time. They had ordered one large sausage, pepperoni, green peppers, and onion pizza and a ham pizza with pineapples. Hunter and Tori shared the ham and pineapple pizza while the remaining four ate the other pizza. They were all engrossed in conversation about what Blake had missed out on in the past three years. Cam and Leann had been dating for the past year. Dustin and Marah were engaged. Shane and Kapri just started dating three months ago, but they had yet to discuss that Hunter and Tori were engaged, living together and scheduled to get married in five months. The conversation went well into the evening. The group finally got tired of sitting and talking and decided to head home. "Well guys, I see that I missed out on a lot, but I promise to try and be around as much as possible and keep in touch after I leave again this time."  
  
"You better, little bro!" Hunter replied. "Why don't we let these guys go home and we can hang for a bit, just us two brothers?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure. That sounds cool. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow. Factory Blue rented out an apartment at your complex. So, I could be closer to all of you."  
  
"Sweet dude! We're going to be one big happy family again!" Dustin cheered.  
  
Shane, Dustin and Cam said their byes and left. Tori was talking to Hunter as the others were talking to Blake. "You better just tell him tonight because he will figure it out when he sees you come into my apartment and when he finally notices my ring. I can't hide it forever."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've got it covered. Now you better go."  
  
Tori walked up to Blake and hugged him goodnight. "It was good to see you, Blake. Welcome home."  
  
"Thanks Tor. I've missed you the most. Well...and Hunter of course."  
  
"Yeah, we've missed you too. Well, I need to get going, but I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Sure thing, maybe we can talk and catch up later huh?"  
  
"Um...we'll see. Take care, Blake. Good night."  
  
"Night Tor."  
  
_We knew it all from a little thing  
It was everything in our first minute  
And it took us to another place  
Yeah another place and we fell in it  
How dare you not remember  
How dare you walk away  
We adored every little thing  
Every little thing would leave us breathless  
Every dawn split another day  
And in another day we weren't so restless  
How dare you not remember  
How dare you walk away  
And I wanted you so much  
Just like I do right now  
I wanted us to be the one  
the poets write their books about  
I wanted it to last  
I wanted to grow old  
But life got in the way  
_  
"Well bro, what do you say we go for a walk. You and I need to have a talk."  
  
"Alright bro, whatever you say."  
  
Hunter drove up to the track where him and Blake shared many days and nights racing with each other. The two were always in competition of each other, but they never let that get in the way of their brotherly bond. This time it was different. It wasn't motocross that was going to come between them, this time it was their love for a girl...their love for Tori.  
  
"Man, bro. I really wish my bike was here already. I want to go out there and see what you've got."  
  
"Ha ha, probably nothing compared to you. I don't ride all that much anymore, just here and there with Dustin and Tori."  
  
"What? Tori rides?"  
  
"Well yeah, we did all have Tsunami cycles at one point remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. This is a motocross track, not a big field." Blake said as he remembered the times he saw Tori ride. It wasn't always a pretty site to see. He also remembered the time they spent together talking and hanging out. He really missed her throughout all this time. "If she can ride now, I need to see this. A girl who can motocross is a girl after my own heart."  
  
Hunter now felt even worse about what he had to tell Blake, but it had to be done. "Um yeah, I have to agree on that one. She is good though. Blake, I need to tell you something and you may not like it."  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad bro. What is it?"  
  
"Well," Hunter hesitated, but then continued. "Something happened while you were away...actually it happened before that, but..."  
  
"Hunter you are starting freak me out here dude, just tell me."  
  
"I love Tori and we have been together for two years now. We are engaged, living together and getting married in five months."  
  
Blake felt like he was sucker punched. "What? You're kidding me right?"  
  
"I wish I was Blake, but no, I am not."  
  
"Oh...wow. I wasn't expecting that one. Well, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Blake, I am truly sorry. Tori is sorry too. I know she was waiting for you."  
  
"She was waiting for me? So, then what, you come in and replace me?"  
  
"It's not like that bro..."  
  
"Then tell me, what is it like then?"  
  
"You can't blame her for moving on. You barely kept in touch with her or with me or with any of us. We only knew what you were up to from reading the newspaper. I am sorry Blake, but I love her...we love each other."  
  
"Well...I can't accept that right now. I need to go, I will talk to you later." Blake then ran off in the direction of the apartment complex. 'I need to talk to Tori.' He thought to himself as he sprinted to her place.  
  
_We walked around in a heavy haze  
We were stuck in days of so much warring  
We got lost in a tricky maze  
Yeah a tricky maze that was so scarring  
How come you can't remember  
How dare you walk away  
Then you start to add the little things  
Add the little things and trip the mighty  
Now we got a little bitter thing  
A little bitter thing that grew like ivy  
And how dare you not remember  
How dare you walk away  
_  
Tori was watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door hoping to find Hunter on the other side. "Blake?"  
  
"Hey Tor, can we talk? Please?"  
  
"Uh sure, come in."  
  
"No, let's go for a walk on the beach."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Blake then took her by the hand and the two walked down the stairs and onto the beach. "Tori is it true what Hunter told me?"  
  
"Yes. I am sorry Blake. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did."  
  
Blake couldn't take it and grabbed Tori into his arms and kissed her on the lips. The two kissed for moment, but Tori pushed him away. "So, tell me Tori that you didn't feel anything or did you?"  
  
"I am sorry Blake, but no I didn't. I love Hunter not you. I was once in love with you, but too much has happened since then. I waited for you, but you never called and you barely wrote. What was I suppose to do? I didn't mean to hurt you, but it hurt me to know how quickly you forgot about me, about us."  
  
"I'm sorry Tor. I just got busy with the tour, racing and all. I guess it's too little too late for us now huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess life just got in the way.  
  
_And I wanted you so much  
Just like I do right now  
I wanted us to be the one  
the poets write their books about  
I wanted it to last  
I wanted to grow old  
But life got in the way  
Yeah and apathy grows quietly  
where rapture used to fly  
Oh and promises and certainty  
have left love here to die  
Won't you stay  
and don't let this one fall away_  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Tor. I am sorry about kissing you right now. I just had to know that there was nothing that could have been between us. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Yes Blake, I forgive you. Please don't be mad. I still want us to be friends if that is okay with you."  
  
"Tor, I still want you in my life and if being friends with you is the way to do it then so be it. I can't promise you that this doesn't hurt me because it does."  
  
"I am sorry Blake."  
  
"It's okay, it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
_And I wanted you so much  
Just like I do right now  
I wanted us to be the one  
the poets write their books about  
I wanted it to last  
I wanted to grow old  
But life got in the way  
Yeah well life got in the way  
_  
AN: There it is chapter 3! If you guys want to see how this story ends, you guys need to leave a review! If I get enough reviews, I will post the last chapter up sometime next week. The final chapter is already written. So, it's up to all of you if I post it or not. 


End file.
